


Ocean Man

by Starmiyus



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love their shark help, M/M, Ryosuke is a little jealous, Shark Plushie, they're just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmiyus/pseuds/Starmiyus
Summary: Yuto buys a giant shark plushie and they're both obsessed in a way.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Ocean Man

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written since the first couple times Ryosuke mentioned that Yuto sleeps with a shark plushie and now with the Christmas video and seeing Ryosuke given a shark plushie I thought I would post this even though it's super short and dumb and it's late at night ahaha
> 
> I might be a little obsessed with the shark if you didn't realize (or if you don't follow me on twitter wink wink)
> 
> But anyways I hope you enjoy!

“Why did you bring so much junk with you?” Ryosuke nearly drops the box he’s carrying as he almost trips over another box lying on the floor, shaking his head at the chaotic mess. “Don’t just leave boxes anywhere you want!”

“Sorry, Yama-chan, you can leave it anywhere.” Yuto calls out from another room. “And they’re not junk!”

“Didn’t I just say don’t leave boxes anywhere you want??”

Ryosuke wanders around, trying to find the chaotic mess himself, following Yuto’s voice, leading him to the bedroom. The taller was sitting on the floor, engrossed with several smaller boxes containing his precious cameras surrounding him.

Sigh.

Yuto got the lead role in a new drama, and Ryosuke is absolutely delighted and proud of his boyfriend, but it’s being filmed a few hours from where the two of them live together and requires multiple stops on the train. He didn’t need to move into this temporary place, but Ryosuke told him it would make commuting to work easier, not wanting him to accidentally sleep in or miss a train and be late.

So here he is helping Yuto move in his stuff, the latter begging him to help him organize and decorate the place to make it less bare, stressing that he didn’t have as good of a home decor taste as him. Which is true. But he didn’t think Yuto would bring so much with him, despite only staying for a few months, but Yuto wanted it to feel like home while he was away. It made their original home a little empty as Yuto packed multiple boxes of belongings despite Ryosuke scolding him on not needing everything.

“Why do you need three pots?”

“Just in case?”

“Yuto, you only need one… besides you suck at cooking.”

“Just in case!”

Ryosuke keeps telling himself that it’s only going to be a few months but he can’t help but already feel lonely thinking about going back to their place on his own, where Ryosuke will miss Yuto's presence filling the air and giving the atmosphere life, despite him being the one to tell him to move here.

He was helping to unpack a box of a couple of dictionaries that he has no idea what Yuto wants to do with them, when an already opened one catches his eye, filled with some fuzzy light blue object. Curious, he scoots over towards it, to be met with the head of a shark plushie that he’s never seen before.

“Yuto, what is that?” Ryosuke points at the plushie.

“Oh my shark? I bought that earlier today.” Yuto takes it out of the box, revealing a body pillow shaped as a shark. “Cute, right?”

Ryosuke scoffs, the plushie seeming childish, but it's Yuto after all, and anything Yuto does is cute.

“Stop spending your money on things you don’t need.” he rolls his eyes.

“Yama-chan, I need it.” Yuto pouts, hugging the plushie close to his body. “What do you have against sharks?”

"I don’t have anything against sharks, but I’m going to tell everyone about it.” Ryosuke teases, poking at Yuto’s side.

Yuto purses his lips, holding in his laugh as Ryosuke pokes at him, tossing the shark onto his bed before catching Ryosuke into his arms, picking him up and tossing him onto the bed as well. 

"Tell them what? That I like to cuddle something in my sleep? Everyone knows that already." Yuto shoots back, jumping to tickle him, Ryosuke struggling to keep up with his tickle attack. "I've cuddled with every member while I slept already, you especially."

“I’m your boyfriend, you should be cuddling me.” Ryosuke fends himself away from Yuto, rolling away. "You won't be embarrassed if I tell everyone about your shark?"

"It's not a big deal."

"We'll see about that."

~~~

“I have an important PSA!” Ryosuke announces during their 7 radio show right before it ends, the four of them together in the same room.

He waits until everyone quiets down, keeping his eyes on Yuto the entire time, the latter raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yuto sleeps with a stuffed shark at home!" he continues, taking joy in how the other two members whistle, turning to Yuto, putting him in the center of attention, Yuto’s eyes widening.

"What really?" Keito pipes up. “That’s new to me, but not that surprising and it’s cute.”

“Yutti’s cute!” Chinen agrees. “When are you going to post a picture of it? I want to see it!”

“I’m not going to post a picture of it!” Yuto flusters. “Yama-chan don’t expose my private life!”

“It’s huuuge.” Ryosuke adds on, ignoring how Yuto’s glaring at him. “It’s probably around half his size and he can hug it! Isn’t Yutti sooo adorable? I bet the fans agree, right?”

The other two agree with him, the radio ending shortly after with Yuto defending himself and his shark, the other three members laughing and teasing him for being cute. As Chinen and Keito move along, Yuto pulls Ryosuke to the side, frowning.

"What happened to not being embarrassed?" Ryosuke smirks at the way Yuto’s ears are slightly pink.

"Okay it might be a little embarrassing." Yuto admits. "I didn't think you were going to say it publicly and tell the fans about it."

"They have to know, Yutti." Ryosuke teases, poking his nose. “They have to know how cute you are.”

~~~

"Are you still using the shark body pillow, Yuto?" Ryosuke brings up during a magazine crosstalk. “Does everyone know that Yuto sleeps with a shark body pillow?”

“Yama-chan!” Yuto wails, covering Ryosuke's mouth with his hand to prevent him from saying more. “You don’t need to remind everyone of that.”

"So the rumors really are true, huh?" Yuya comments. “I have yet to see this fabled shark plushie that Yamada keeps talking about.”

"What do you do with it?" Inoo bounces in front of Yuto.

"I just hug it, that's all." Yuto replies.

"That's all?" Inoo seems disappointed.

"That's all? Yes?"

“He probably kisses it goodnight every night and tells it good morning when he wakes up.” Ryosuke thinks, earning a look from Yuto.

He does miss hearing those words from Yuto every day.

“I do not!”

“You need to bring it into the studio one day, Yuto.” Daiki chips in. “I’m sure that the fans will love it too.”

“The fans don’t need to see my shark.” Yuto taps his foot. “Anyways, back to the topic of-”

“They do need to see it! It’s cute!” Ryosuke cuts in, grinning.

“It’s embarrassing!”

~~~

"What shape is your body pillow, Yutti?" Ryosuke questions during filming for an itadaki high jump episode. "Shark shaped, right?"

"Yeah yeah we know about his shark already, Ryosuke." Yabu tries to say seriously, but he has a light smile on his face.

No matter how many times Ryosuke’s brought up the topic of the shark, he never gets tired of the flash of pink on Yuto’s face every time.

"I bet he loves to cuddle it." Hikaru adds, making a hugging motion around air.

"Yeah I do, whenever I'm lonely I give it a biiiig hug." Yuto grins mischievously, turning to Ryosuke. "Like this!"

Ryosuke yelps as Yuto scoops him up into the air, hugging him tightly.

"Yutti! Let go!" Ryosuke cries out, arms wrapping around Yuto’s neck as Yuto spins him around. 

"And let you go flying?" Yuto loosens his hold and Ryosuke cries out again, clinging onto Yuto. 

"NEVERMIND KEEP HOLDING ME." he exclaims.

“Is this going to be cut?” Yabu crosses his arms into an X towards Kekeke, the staff giggling at how Yuto laughed while spinning Ryosuke around.

It didn't get cut.

~~~

Ryosuke cheers out loud as he wins the championship in the shooting game he’s playing, his happiness from winning fading out fairly quickly as he doesn't have anyone to celebrate it with, wishing that Yuto was here to play with him. Sighing, he looks around, lonely at Yuto’s place where he decided to visit, their original home too empty without Yuto. But Yuto’s currently out for his drama filming and Ryosuke has nothing to do, bored of waiting.

He has tons of energy, not having to work earlier, but he doesn’t want to go out, preferring to wait for Yuto to return for cuddles even if he’s bored right now and can't wait for infinite cuddles.

Speaking of cuddles...

Ryosuke slowly turns to face Yuto’s bed, eyes falling on the legendary shark plushie he’s brought up multiple times, proudly lying in the middle of the bed like a trophy. Why does he have this thing anyways? He heads over to the bed, eyes glaring at the shark, having seen too much of it lately as Yuto would always be hugging or playing with it whenever they were video calling, Yuto constantly reminding him of how cute and soft it is.

He’s tired of hearing about it, though he blames himself for constantly talking about it as well.

He sits next to the shark, it’s big dark eyes staring blankly back at him, realizing he’s never taken the time to examine it. It’s quite large, with a wide smile and small fins sticking out from the body.

It might… it might be a little cute. Ryosuke gulps. Maybe even a little soft. He shakes his head, turning away from the plushie, telling himself not to fall for its charms.

But Ryosuke’s weak and within seconds, he’s turning back towards it, reaching over to touch the fin, wondering what about it Yuto likes.

Fuzzy.

Giving in, Ryosuke picks up the shark for the first time, giving the body a squeeze.

Yep. Soft.

He places it back down, punching it a few times, his fists only meeting softness and it doesn't make him feel any better. In fact, with those big eyes staring at him, it makes him feel bad for hurting the guy.

Making him feel bad for hitting a stuffed shark. Now he’s just losing his mind, Yuto influencing him too much with his “cute shark this, cute shark that”, completely obsessed with the pillow.

He can't believe that he's getting jealous that a damn shark plushie gets more attention from his boyfriend than him, cursing the filming location and wishing that he could spend more time cuddling with Yuto. But thankfully the filming should be nearly done, so Yuto will be returning back to their home soon, back to their bed.

Back to where he can get cuddles whenever he wants.

With a sigh, he plops down onto the bed, instinctively reaching over to grab the shark and pulling it to his chest, his body thinking it was Yuto.

Huh. This is actually… Kind of comfortable.

He buries his face into the plushie, taking a deep breath of Yuto's scent, feeling it wrap around him. It’s warm, almost as if he were hugging Yuto himself with its decent size, probably being around his height. Shark plushie aside, Ryosuke’s been missing Yuto so badly, even though they saw each other this morning, his boyfriend constantly running through his mind, especially at night when he feels lonely.

While this pillow is nothing like the real person, he hates to admit that he feels somewhat better that he's able to hug this instead, feeling his mind calm down.

Even if it is a dumb shark plushie.

Before he knows it, he falls asleep.

~~~

When Yuto returns, he’s surprised the place is quiet, expecting Ryosuke to be screaming at some game like he usually does. Did he lose and is just sulking in the corner of his room?

But what he didn't expect to find was his boyfriend to be asleep on his bed, cuddling with his shark pillow that he's expressed dislike to, surprised he didn't wake up from him entering the room, wondering how exhausted he must be to be in such a deep sleep.

Ahh, so precious.

Holding back a giggle to not wake him up, he watches Ryosuke sleep for a while, adoring how comfortable and calm his love looks, lips slightly parted in a small smile as he slowly breathes. His hair has fallen over his eyes and Yuto has to grab his arm back to keep himself from brushing it back behind his ear.

Beautiful.

They haven’t been able to stay together many times during the past couple of months due to the two of them being busy, missing him desperately, so Yuto was grateful when Ryosuke announced that he was already on his way here. Ryosuke got just lucky his photo shoot got moved to next week, giving him a day off.

Before this rare opportunity slips past his fingers, Yuto snaps a couple of photos on his phone so he doesn't forget this moment, not willing to risk taking out a proper camera even though he wants to. He grins at how utterly adorable his boyfriend looks with his adorable shark, wanting to keep this pure image engraved in his mind forever.

And so he can tease him back later.

“Mmm Yuto? You’re back?”

Yuto turns from his computer, having let Ryosuke rest longer, fighting his urges to kiss him awake. His heart leaps in his chest seeing Ryosuke sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, hair a complete mess... the shark plushie still locked in his arm.

“Yeah, I’m back.” Yuto heads over, taking Ryosuke into his arms and pulling him back down on the bed, finally peppering kisses across his face, the shorter just humming back. “Did you sleep well?”

“I wasn't even that tired but I might have had the best nap in a while.” Ryosuke admits with a slight yawn.

Yuto grins, prying the plushie easily from his arms, Ryosuke squinting at it, taking in the situation.

“I bet it was because of this bad boy.” Yuto smiles triumphantly, but Ryosuke just rolls his eyes, his brain starting to wake up.

“It was absolutely not because of your stupid stuffed shark. I was just exhausted, that’s all.”

Yuto pushes the plushie into Ryosuke’s face, gently bopping his head with it.

“I thought you weren't that tired? You didn’t even work today.” Ryosuke began to protest, swatting away the plushie with a blush but Yuto continued. “I know you loved sleeping with it, you looked so happy and soft in your sleep… You even mumbled good night to it and kissed it.” he teases, kissing the shark to show his point.

“There’s no way I did that!” he defends, turning the other way.

He’s so cute when he pouts, Yuto thinks to himself. He sets the shark aside behind him, wrapping his arms around Ryosuke, glad that he didn’t get pushed away. Taking in an inhale of Ryosuke’s hair, he feels all his stress from his day of filming fizzle away, hugging the smaller man tightly, feeling his heart swell with joy.

"Do you know why I got that shark in the first place?" Yuto mumbles into his hair.

"Why? To make me jealous?" Ryosuke answers.

"Nope." Yuto giggles, gently turning Ryosuke to face him. "The size reminds me of you so when you're not physically with me I can pretend I'm hugging you through this."

Yuto knew he would feel down without Ryosuke in his arms every morning and night, so he went out and bought the first thing he could find that resembled Ryosuke's short height, leaving him with this shark. It worked to an extent, Yuto squeezing the pillow, pretending it was his boyfriend, but it never felt exactly the same. Yuto holds Ryosuke closer, feeling the warmth of his body spread throughout his own. He idly plays with his hair exactly how Ryosuke likes it, leaning into his touch with a soft sigh. His heart calms as Ryosuke snuggles against him, happy to have him in his arms.

Nothing beats the real person, after all.

"... That's stupid." Ryosuke buries his face into his chest, surely hiding his blush.

He’s so easy to read.

"You think so?” Yuto hums, twisting his head to look at the plushie behind him. “Since you slept with it, it should smell like you so I think I like it even more."

"... One." Ryosuke mumbles something quietly, his voice further muffled by Yuto's shirt.

"What did you say?"

Ryosuke raises his head, showing his red face, eyes to the side. 

"I _said_... buy me one." Ryosuke repeated, his words faltering. "But I want one the size of you."

"Oh?" Yuto raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Now who's the one that's going to be teased when I tell everyone that you sleep with a shark plushie?"

"No one because you better not tell anyone!" Ryosuke pouts. "Or I'll steal yours away."

"You can't do that.” Yuto frowns. “He’s my Ryosuke sized ocean man.”

"What’s yours is mine, so I can and I will Yuto!" Ryosuke breaks out of Yuto's hold, scrambling to grab the shark, taking it before Yuto could stop him.

Yuto pretends to fight him for it, but lets him win, watching as Ryosuke cheers, dancing with the stuffed shark, Yuto unable to contain his smile at the sight.

Nothing truly beats the real person.


End file.
